The Game
by YouAreBeforeEverything
Summary: Haruka flirts, Michiru gets even. A heart to heart usually ends the game. Michiruka. Oneshot.


**Not ANOTHER fandom. **

**Basically, I have fallen so in love with this couple. They are my favorite. They are the OTP of OTPS.**

**Here is MY version of what happened that day at the concert. What episode was that anyway?**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Haruka and Michiru talked quietly in the corner, watching Usagi's group of friends, minus Usagi herself, gossip over the Three Lights. Haruka had her hand resting on Michiru's back, a calming gesture. As cool as Michiru appeared on the outside, the blonde knew she was nearly trembling with anticipation for the concert in a short while.

"You'll faint in a moment." Haruka teased, trailing her hand across Michiru's back to grab her hip and pull her closer.

"Not with you here." She replied looking up at her lover. Haruka smiled down at her and then looked over at the younger teens. The tallest one, Makoto, was looking at her. The girl turned away quickly, probably fighting a blush.

Haruka smirked at the girl. After a moment, Makoto looked back at her. The blonde winked at her and decided to go tease the young teen. "Eh, Michiru. I'll be back."

The blue haired teen smiled sadly as her partner sauntered across the room. The blonde easily managed to coax Makoto away from her friends so they could talk. Haruka's skills were unparalleled.

Michiru looked on, somewhat amused as her other half flirted carelessly. Makoto was flustered by the attention. Haruka seemed to revel in the blush that spread across the tall teen's face.

_Oh Haruka._ The violinist wanted to watch the scene unfold but knew she had to prepare for the concert, which started in half an hour. She was less than thrilled to look over and see Haruka stepping into Makoto's space. When the blonde's hand went to her hip, she knew the game had started.

Luckily, the perfect distraction from Haruka's flirting entered the room. Seiya, hands deep in his pockets, strolled over. Michiru put her glass of water on the coffee table beside her.

"Michiru-san. Are you going to warm up with us?" Seiya asked.

The blue haired teen put an easy smile on her face. "Yes, of course. I will be there shortly."

"Let me walk you there?" Although it was a question, she could tell he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"How gentlemanly of you." She linked his arm through his. She spared a glance back at Haruka, whose face was dangerously close to Makoto's. Michiru felt a stab to her heart, but held the best poker face.

Seiya smiled down at her. "You are quite cute, Michiru-san."

"Be professional, Seiya-kun." As she said the words, she moved closer to him. Their hips bumped and she gazed up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Professional, eh?" Seiya smirked. "You're funny."

The two walked out of the room, unnoticed by the group. Haruka had Makoto's back to the wall and was leaning closer to the girl.

"Do you want to kiss me Makoto-chan?" Haruka teased, rubbing her nose along the brown haired girl's neck.

The blush on her face was painfully hot. "Haruka-san, please."

"Please?" She chuckled slightly, "If you insist."

"Shouldn't we find our seats?" Ami's voice pulled Haruka away from Makoto just in time. The blonde looked down at her handy-work. There was a look of pure terror and disappointment etched on Makoto's red face.

"Ami-chan is right, maybe next time, ne?"

Haruka loved to tease the little ones. It's too bad her kitten couldn't be here. According to her friends, she got lost frequently. The blonde let Makoto scramble away. The group left the room giggling about Makoto and Haruka. She mentally patted herself on the back. Her pride fell short when she noticed Michiru was no longer in the room. Her glass of water, since she didn't like to drink before a concert, sat half empty on the table.

"Michiru?" A frown etched over the blonde's face. Did she go to sound check and leave her there? Haruka always kissed her before she went on stage to perform… It's unlike her to leave without saying anything…

The blonde sat down in one of the many tan colored chairs set up in the room. Michiru ditched her. It left a nasty taste in her mouth. Her lover hadn't gotten mad just because of light flirting, had she? Michiru knew her love was endless, right?

It was just part of their game, of course. Michiru would retaliate soon enough. _Unless she already did while you were flirting, you've missed your chance to redeem yourself._ But the voice in her head didn't deter her. She scoffed at the notion of Michiru actually cheating and decided she needed to get out to the concert.

* * *

Even with Usagi clinging to her arm and whimpering about missing the concert, Haruka could hear low voices inside Michiru's dressing room. She stopped at the door, and put a finger to her lips to tell her kitten to be quiet. Usagi raised an eyebrow, but kept a tight grip on her arm.

Faintly, she heard a man's voice. "I want to know much more about you."

"Oh, do you?" Her Michiru replied. A pause, "Then, do you want to help me change?"

_Like hell I'm gonna let him help her._ Haruka thought angrily as she reached for the doorknob. "I'm coming in, Michiru."

The scene was worse than she imagined. Her better half was holding her silky blue hair up, offering the zipper of her dress to one of the Star Light singers. The man was dressed in red and had a long, black pony tail. She recognized him as the main singer. More importantly, he was standing far too close behind Michiru. A hard frown etched onto Haruka's face.

From behind her, Usagi moved over to see the two. "Michiru-san?" Then she gasped, "Oh? Seiya!"

"Dumpling?" He turned away from Michiru to stuff his hands in his pockets. "Well, well. You're with a good-looking guy!"

Behind him, Michiru let her hair fall back to her shoulders and turned to greet the two. The violinist met Haruka's eyes, smirking at the jealousy raging in them.

"Don't be rude! Haruka-san is-"

"My special partner." Michiru interrupted, folding her arms across her stomach. Haruka swallowed at the innocent act she was putting on.

Seiya glanced down and smiled, "Oh? You're bad natured, Michiru…" Haruka's fist clenched at the lack of honorific. "I'm Seiya Kou, nice to meet you." He held out his hand for a handshake.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the hand offered, but when she noticed her lover's challenging smile, Haruka nodded. She crossed the room, frown still dominating her features.

"Tenno Haruka. Nice to meet you." Her outstretched hand suddenly balled into a fist when their eyes met. Just before her fist could collide with his chest, he caught her hand in his.

Quietly, he whispered, "Nice greeting, eh?"

"Go away." Haruka growled.

As he crossed the room, Haruka straightened and watched him leave. "Well, Michiru-san, have a nice evening!" He waved and then stopped to talk to Usagi, "Visit us later, dumpling. See you!"

Once he was out of view, Haruka turned to Michiru. Based on the amused smile on her face, she was reacting just like Michiru had wanted her to… _That_ was her retaliation?

"Don't let him into your dressing room, okay?" She didn't hide how angry she was.

The violinist looked over with half-lidded eyes at her raging lover. Haruka's eyebrows were dangerously low and her lips impossibly thin. Despite the obvious anger, Michiru teased "Oh? Are you jealous?"

Usagi's voice was the tension cutter they needed. When she called their names, they forgot their game for the moment. "Haruka-san, please accept my apology for him. He can be rude, but he's really a nice guy. Please forgive him!"

Michiru smiled at the young teen. She closed the distance between her and her mesmerized Haruka before replying, "Haruka is suspicious of strangers. By the way, it's okay to visit him, right?"

"Yes, I'm going! I'll see you later."

As the Princess left, Haruka looked down at her blue beauty. "Michiru, I was-" She was silenced with a finger to her mouth. Her lover stepped away, confusing her until she raised her hair in offering.

"Now, do you want to help me?"

Haruka felt their game drawing to an end. "All right." She said tiredly, but smiled nonetheless.

She stepped forward, raising a hand to lightly touch her hair. Her hands reached for the zipper and carefully unzipped the dress. Michiru's creamy skin was revealed to her.

"Michiru…" Haruka whispered, moving her hands along the skin. "What if I hadn't interrupted?"

The violinist pulled her gloves off as Haruka pushed the dress fabric off her shoulders. In nothing more than her underwear and bra, Michiru kicked the dress away from her ankles and turned to embrace her lover.

"Would you have let him touch you?" Haruka asked. The feel of her hands roaming across her back made Michiru groan. "Would you let him do this?" Her hands slipped down to grip her bum and pulled her closer to close the distance between their bodies.

She felt the violinist shake her head no into her chest. "I don't believe you."

The blonde turned away. The distance left Michiru feeling cold.

"I would never, Michi." The hardness in her tone made the blue haired teen look at her lover worriedly. She watched Haruka struggle for words. "I would _never_ offer myself to a woman like that, but you're! You're flinging yourself at Seiya."

"Haruka…"

"I flirt, but _that_ was not flirting." She glared at the door. "Should I blame him or you?"

Haruka had heard the offer through the door, but she wanted to see what her lover would say. She was less than surprised to hear, "Me."

She nodded. "You are mine, Michiru. Don't forget."

Haruka looked back at Michiru. The violinist shrugged at the possessive statement.

"As long as you remember that you are mine, Haruka."

And then the blonde felt all the anger drain out of her. They smiled at each other. The game was over for now, but tomorrow was another day.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
